Wrong Tail
by TripleThreatTrio
Summary: A Nifty Mod bonus chapter directly relating to Chapter 7 of Legends Don't Burn Eithis the dunmer and J'zargo the Khajiit have fun on the roof of the College of Winterhold


It was nearly dark when Eithis dropped by the dorms to change into warmer robes. He'd been planning to hunt down Kiir and J'zargo, intent on roping them into joining him at The Frozen Hearth for drinks.

As he entered the dorm though, he discovered that it was only Kiir he'd have to search for. Despite the early hour, J'zargo was already in the dorms, in bed and fast asleep.

Eithis circled around him to see if he was faking, but the thought was quickly abandoned as the dunmer's attention was drawn to something more interesting, and far more ridiculous: the tip of the khajiit's tongue was poking out from between his fuzzy jaws. It was just contentedly sitting there, hanging out.

Eithis wanted to poke it.

J'zargo's eyes flashed open as he felt Eithis do exactly that. The khajiit -who clearly _had_ been faking- dragged his tongue across the tip of the mer's finger without missing a beat, "This one suggests you do not start something that you do not intend to finish."

The dunmer's eyebrows shot up and he inspected his finger with amusement, "Right now?"

J'zargo gave a short purr.

Eithis said nothing but continued to eye him expectantly.

"You were the one who put your fingers in J'zargo's mouth."

"It was _one_ finger, and it wasn't _ **in**_ your mouth. Your tongue was hanging out."

"Makes one wonder just what this one was dreaming about, yes?" J'zargo's eyes squinted half-close with happy contentment as he teased his friend.

Eithis considered calling him out on the dreaming bit, but decided against it, "It makes me wonder if sensitive skin could even handle that rough tongue of yours."

The khajiit rolled upright and sat on the edge of the bed, "A male's sensitive areas? Perhaps not. A female's though…"

"Well I can't say I'm particularly concerned about females, personally."

J'zargo's eyes glittered, "No, this one supposes not," he licked his lips and stirred restlessly, "J'zargo wonders if we are going to talk all evening or if you are going to come over here -"

"Not here," Eithis's voice was low and a little gruff as he cut the khajiit off mid sentence. He continued quickly when he saw his companion beginning to pout, "What if Kiir comes back? Or one of the others?"

J'zargo's features scrunched into something rebellious, but Eithis turned his back and headed determinedly for the stairs, and their 'secret spot' on the roof.

J'zargo huffed but followed, "We could simply invite her to join us."

Eithis deigned not to answer as they climbed the stairs.

The Khajiit paused very briefly as they neared the heavy door to the roof, and sounded far too pleased with himself when he spoke again, "The others can watch, and be _jealous_."

He breathed the last word onto the back of the dunmer's neck, and punctuated it with a rolling purr that sent a chill down the elf's spine.

Eithis tensed, but resisted the sudden urge to whirl on the spot and trap his friend against the wall right there at the top of the stairs. Instead he heaved the door open and rushed into the blistering cold, trusting that he'd be followed.

He was.

Through the dying light, they sprinted across the open circle-shaped roof and down a small section of the ring-shape surrounding the courtyard - towards the square seating area (and its blessed wind-breaking walls).

Eithis had barely stepped out of the swirling snow when J'zargo was upon him: arms slung around his shoulders from behind and licking the fine hairs on the back of the mer's neck with his rough, scratchy tongue. Eithis staggered forward, reaching out towards the wall for something to lean against.

One of the khajiit's hands traced the mer's stubbly jaw. His low rattling purr was ever present. The elf shivered, partially, but not only from the cold. It was nice, but it wasn't enough.

Eithis grabbed a fuzzy wrist from around his neck and dragged J'zargo out from behind himself, pulling him into a proper hug and leaning flush against him, chest to chest, pressing the khajiit into the frozen stone wall.

Unperturbed by his new position, J'zargo continued to lick the mer, rasping his tongue along the scar on his chin, his beard, and making his way down the elf's throat and to his adam's apple. Everywhere his tongue touched was first scorching hot and prickly, then left damp and exposed and freezing in the snowy night air. Eithis's breathing hitched and J'zargo grinned. He nuzzled against the underside of his chin, and resumed licking, working his way back up his friend's neck and toward his pointed ears.

Hands that had been tangled in the khajiit's hair, occasionally rubbing the base of his ears, then wandered downward, over his shoulders, down his robes, and in search of the base of his tail. When they found their mark they squeezed suggestively.

' _Wrong 'tail''_ J'zargo thought. He growled lightly and nipped at the soft skin just behind Eithis's ear. The mer let go of his tail and gripped his butt instead.

The khajiit drew back as far as the stone behind him would allow and looked at the mer. He very deliberately wriggled against the hands, pressing more firmly into them, icy grey-blue eyes locked onto bloody red as he did so, each of them watching the colors of the others' eyes become rapidly eclipsed by widening pupils.

Eithis used that point of contact to drag J'zargo's hips forward and grind them into his own. Both of them gasped at the sudden pressure. For a few moments they just stood there slowly thrusting, rubbing together, until the drag of rough cloth began to irritate sensitive flesh.

J'zargo groaned and threw his head back. Eithis dropped to his knees in the snow, cursed at the cold sting, and sent a quick haphazard wave of heated magic in all directions. Good enough.

He wasted no time parting the khajiit's robes, and only briefly ran his hands up his silky soft underbelly before freeing his friend's erection from his undergarments and taking it in hand. He ran his thumb over the subtly bumpy head, where in wild cats there would have been spines.

He'd given the length only a couple gentle tugs before J'zargo reached down and handed him a small vial of oil.

"Eager are we?"

"There are better uses for your cheek."

Well. He couldn't argue with that. Eithis slathered oil onto his hands and dropped the half-empty vial into the snow. One hand returned to the base of the khajiit's erection, and the other found its way into his own robes.

He wrapped his lips around J'zargo and swirled his tongue lazily against the underside of the head while he worked his first finger into himself. As he sank down onto his hand, he sucked the khajiit farther in and hummed against the urge to gag.

J'zargo sagged back against the wall, purring, and tipped his head towards the ceiling - focused on keeping his hips from thrusting forward before his friend was ready. His tail lashed and he tangled his fingers into the mer's hair despite himself.

Eithis sucked hard a few times, then pulled off and licked around the bumpy head again as he worked a second finger in. Finally able to scissor his fingers and stretch himself open, he pulled J'zargo back into his mouth and bobbed repeatedly halfway down, finishing each stroke with his other hand. J'zargo stopped trying not to thrust and instead struggled not to look down, knowing it would only push him closer to the edge.

Eithis pulled off and groped around in the dark for the discarded vial of oil. He emptied the remaining contents, coated the khajiit's already saliva-slicked erection with both hands, and stood to briefly press his forehead to J'zargo's. Such a pity that khajiit didn't have lips. He kissed his nose instead.

J'zargo grabbed the edge of the Eithis' robe and lifted it as the mer turned around. He took himself into his claws and lined up, letting Eithis set the pace as he leaned back into it. Once he was fully seated they took a little while to adjust, broken breaths puffing misty clouds into the night air.

Then Eithis began to move.

He rocked slowly back against the Khajiit who tilted his hips and pressed forward to meet him, keeping the pace the mer had set.

It was slow and comfortable. J'zargo alternated between nuzzling and licking at the back of Eithis's neck, hands never leaving Eithis's hips as the mer ground into him. Eithis occasionally reached up to stroke the khajiit's face and rub his ears, and frequently bit back expletives as his friend hit that perfect spot.

When J'zargo was getting close, one of his hands abruptly left the mer's hips and groped blindly around his front for the opening in his robes. He found Eithis' erection, slightly slick from steadily leaking precum, and gripped it tightly.

Eithis moaned. They sped up steadily until J'zargo lost any semblance of tempo, trying to stroke Eithis to finish with him. They were so close, but the moment was broken as the door across the circular roof was dragged open and they both froze.

Eithis muffled a bark of laughter at the unfortunate timing, but J'zargo only groaned lowly at the interruption. The light spilling across the roof didn't come anywhere near their alcove and neither were loud with their outcries. They silently tried to catch their breaths as they watched a dark figure slip out the door and push it closed. A magelight cast a tiny glow around the silhouette a moment later.

"It's probably Kiir," Eithis whispered as he resumed grinding himself back on the Khajiit.

J'zargo made a quiet sound of surprise, "She will find us." he hissed, but he resumed thrusting just the same.

"Maybe not if we're fast and - " he paused whispering to let out a breathy huff, "- keep quiet."

The boys resumed thrusting and grinding in earnest as the distant figure grew closer, but had to slow more and more to keep from being too loud as she approached. In very little time they stopped moving entirely but their breathing was impossible to quiet, and both were fighting off laughter at the situation, feeling too giddy from pleasure to care very much.

Kiir had been headed steadily towards them, but stopped abruptly when she realized they were there. She squinted into the shadows, looking concerned, "Are you alright?"

J'zargo slid his claws down Eithis's back and gripped his butt as he answered, "J'zargo is doing quite well."

Clearly relieved, and obviously oblivious to what she was interrupting, she took another step forward and began to ask a question, "What -"

Her magelight bobbed close enough to illuminate Eithis, and the khajiit behind him. Her face turned beet red as the realization hit her. Eithis grinned bashfully and let out a breathy laugh, "Whoops."

J'zargo grinned devilishly, "J'zargo welcomes you to join us, if you wish."

Eithis clamped his muscles, attempting to squeeze enough to hurt, as he turned his head to scowl at J'zargo but the magelight had dropped suddenly and the look was lost to the dark.

Kiir had fled.

The khajiit smacked the palm of his hand against the mer's butt and he dropped to his hands and knees. They fell into a fast and hard non-rhythm in the new position on the ground, heartbeats erratic from the thrill of being caught. They both finished quickly.

J'zargo rolled off Eithis' back and they fell to the ground heaving.

Eithis caught his breath faster, "Okay we gotta go after her. She's probably dying of embarrassment."

J'zargo kicked out at him, unwilling to get up.

The dunmer forced himself to his feet and held out his hand, which the khajiit reluctantly accepted. Eithis pulled J'zargo up and they began the trek back to their rooms.


End file.
